


My Heart is Yours

by ArrowGirl20



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, You may end up hating me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowGirl20/pseuds/ArrowGirl20
Summary: Oliver gives Felicity the ultimate gift.





	My Heart is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I would say enjoy, but you will probably end up hating me for this, so just read at the risk of your own heart.
> 
> WARNING: Major Character Death
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine!

They found out a couple of months ago.

She needed a new heart and soon.

They waited for her beeper to buzz, waited for that sign of hope.

In the meantime, they spent as much time together as possible. Neither wanted to think about time being cut short, so, they went back to Bali. Took William on family road trip across the country, and got married in a small ceremony with all their closest friends and family.

The sound that would save her life came at the worst moment possible. Oliver was in surgery after a motorcycle accident. As Felicity sat in the waiting room, with William holding one hand and Diggle holding the other, the doctor came in. The look on his face changed her entire world.

“Mrs. Queen, I am so sorry, we couldn’t stop the bleeding.”

The sound of her sobs, of William’s and Thea’s and John’s all mixed together. The vibration in her jacket pocket had barely registered in her mind, when a nurse came rushing towards her.

“Mrs. Queen, we have a heart for you, a perfect match. You must come now, get prepped for surgery.”

She felt a hand push her from behind.

“I am not losing another family member tonight, go Felicity, we will be here when you get out.”

She looked back into Thea’s grief stricken eyes, and nodded.

She followed, her already broken heart, shattered more at losing the love of her life mere minutes ago.

As she got dressed in a hospital gown, her movements were slow, like she was drifting through a fog.

 A nurse came in and gave her a letter.

She broke down when she read the first couple of words.

**_Felicity, my love,_ **

**_If you’re reading this, I am already gone. It will break your heart as much as it breaks mine to leave you, but you will still have a part of me with you, always._ **

**_I got tested. I didn’t know how to tell you, that my heart is a perfect match for you. But then again, we were always a perfect match for each other._ **

**_Take care of William, our boy. He will need you now more than ever. Look after Thea and John, give them my love. Keep fighting for the City, carry on our mission, your mission._ **

**_I give you my heart now, it’s always been yours. Keep it safe and protected just like I have yours._ **

**_I love you, always._ **

**_Oliver_ **

 

One year later….

She still held on to his letter to her. Close to her heart, their heart. She wiped a few tears that had escaped and walked back to her family.

They came to his grave every week to talk and be close to him.

In times like these, she can still feel Oliver’s love for her. It’s as strong as her heart beat, their heart beat, steady, and never ending.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Do you hate me? Did you actually like it? Did I shatter your heart into a million pieces, because mine sure did! Let me know!


End file.
